


A Raylla Reel

by theycallmestephlee



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Raylla, f/f - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmestephlee/pseuds/theycallmestephlee
Summary: Scylla actually goes to the Beltane celebration and dances the Reel with Raelle before they participate in other holiday activities.Idea from an anon ask to privateraelle on tumblr.For more Raylla content, MFS Theories and analysis, give me a follow on tumblr: shipinist-ship.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 19
Kudos: 521





	A Raylla Reel

“Thank you,” Tally whispered to Raelle.

“I told you I was coming,” Raelle replied.

“Let’s do this!” Tally squealed.

They all rushed to take off their shoes and head to the dance but Raelle stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her.

Scylla stood before her in a short red dress. Short enough to draw Raelle’s eyes to her thighs, but still long enough for Raelle to imagine pulling it up to reveal more.

Raelle licked her lips.

“I thought you said you had something to do,” she said.

Scylla shrugged. “I finished early. Now c’mon.”

Scylla dragged Raelle into the middle of the dance floor by the collar, staring into her eyes as they went.

Raelle was helpless as she was dragged along. She couldn’t stop staring at that dress and the form beneath it. She suddenly didn’t care about anything else.

When they reached the center, Scylla released her and began to circle her in the Reel. Her eyes were possessive as they followed her partner in the dance.

They spun and were interrupted by other partners. One of the men dragged Scylla away but she kept her eyes firmly on Raelle as she danced with Tally.

Both Tally and Raelle were distracted as they bowed to one another before they switched partners yet again.

They all spun and writhed and leapt through the air as they switched partners again and again.

But Raelle’s attention never left Scylla in that red dress for long.

Raelle glanced at her new partner before her eyes sought out Scylla, dancing with another man. She focused back on her partner as they ground their hips together in the sensuous manner expected of the Reel.

Scylla watched from several feet away as she did the same with her own partner, but her jaw bulged at the sight of Raelle with another woman, her eyes flashing a brilliant blue in the sunlight.

When it was time to switch again, she dashed across the dance floor, elbowing Raelle’s next partner out of the way as she strode toward her. Their eyes met as they came chest to chest and circled one another once again.

Scylla spun Raelle and the blonde went to her knees, Scylla’s fingers wrapped in her hair.

They stayed like that a moment, breathing heavily in tune with the rest of the dancers before Scylla dragged Raelle back up by the hair.

Scylla shoved Raelle away into Byron’s arms and he dipped her, spinning her before she ground her way down his body to the floor.

They danced together for another moment before she circled away and suddenly found Scylla leaping into her arms as the dance ended.

Scylla and Raelle panted heavily, foreheads pressed together, lips mere inches apart.

Scylla tangled her hands in Raelle’s hair, feeling the sweat drip down her neck.

Raelle couldn’t stand it anymore and allowed her hands to wander up Scylla’s dress, her nails gently scraping the skin of Scylla’s thighs before she squeezed just below her buttocks.

“You look beautiful in that dress,” Raelle breathed.

“And I very much appreciate this….” Scylla said, her eyes traveling down between the lapels of Raelle’s blazer, lingering there for a moment. Her thighs squeezed tighter around Raelle.

Scylla brushed her lips across Raelle’s.

“The dance is over, right?” She whispered.

Raelle glanced around and saw everyone else rushing off to more private areas.

Scylla slipped down to her feet and grabbed Raelle by the hand, leading her to a somewhat less than secluded spot. She turned to face Raelle, her finger running down the opening of Raelle’s blazer.

Raelle’s eyes darted around nervously. “Here? Isn’t this a little…. open?”

Scylla’s penetratingly blue eyes bore into Raelle’s. “I want them to know you’re mine,” she said, her voice growing husky.

A cocky smirk found its way onto Raelle’s mouth as she tangled her fingers into Scylla’s hair and drew her in for a kiss.

Raelle could feel Scylla’s body warm with her touch, which was a feat given that they were both still sweating from the Reel.

Scylla felt Raelle smile again as they kissed and leaned back to get a good look at the cocksure grin on her face. She bit her lip as Raelle slowly began working the skirt of her dress up her thighs. Her breath hitched as Raelle’s hands reached her buttocks and she jumped back up onto Raelle, her legs wrapping tightly around her.

“Making me do all the work, huh?” Raelle quipped.

Scylla let out a breathy laugh and smirked in response but soon lost her sassiness as probing fingers forced a moan out of her.

“No panties?” Raelle whispered.

“It’s _Beltane_ , Rae. Of course I’m not wearing any.”

Raelle gripped Scylla’s buttocks as the brunette ripped open the buttons of Raelle’s blazer, exposing her bare chest to the quickly darkening sky. 

Raelle shrugged her shoulders out of the jacket as Scylla tugged it off.

Scylla’s lips found Raelle’s while her hand found a small breast. She squeezed the nipple, rolling it around between her fingers, causing Raelle to stumble.

“Finding it difficult to hold me up?” She teased, pinching the nipple again.

Raelle stared into her eyes and reached around to flick Scylla’s clit from behind.

“Fuck!” Scylla moaned, burying her face into Raelle’s neck, her thighs reflexively clenching tighter around her.

Scylla wrapped her arms around the blonde, dragging her nails up her back as Raelle began a slow rhythm on her clit. Scylla’s hips began to move in tandem with Raelle’s fingers, grinding herself down onto them.

Her breathing quickened as her climax built.

But suddenly, Raelle stopped, that cocky smirk back on her face.

Scylla’s eyes bore into her before she gripped the back of Raelle’s head for a bruising kiss. She bit Raelle’s lip and then sucked on it gently.

Raelle kissed her way down Scylla’s neck as she slowly kneeled down onto the ground, gently settling Scylla onto the grass below her.

Raelle tugged the dress the rest of the way up, leaving Scylla to shiver when her bare skin was exposed to the cooler night air.

Dress removed, the blonde continued her progress, kissing down Scylla’s neck. She hovered a moment around her collarbones before she continued on down to a firm breast. Her fingers kneaded around the breast tissue as her mouth covered a nipple, gently sucking it in.

Scylla’s breath hitched when Raelle’s tongue flicked several times and her hands wandered to her lower belly to begin their kneading motion again.

Scylla ground herself against Raelle impatiently, but Raelle firmly held her down at the belly as she switched to the other breast.

“Rae!” She breathed, but Raelle took her time to ensure this breast got the same treatment as its sister.

Scylla trembled under Raelle’s ministrations and reached down to find Raelle’s breasts as well.

But Raelle grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head as she settled her full weight between Scylla’s legs.

Their mouths came together as Raelle rocked her hips into Scylla, her hands keeping Scylla’s pinned to the ground.

She repeated this several more times before she kissed her way down again, this time going past Scylla’s breasts. She hovered around her lower belly, kissing and licking as Scylla ran her fingers through Raelle’s hair, gently pushing her lower.

Raelle resisted a moment, but then finally let Scylla push her down.

She kissed the insides of Scylla’s thighs and couldn’t help the laugh that escaped as the brunette tried to move her hips in an attempt to put Raelle’s face where she wanted it.

“Goddess, Raelle!” Scylla cried out when Raelle’s warm mouth finally made contact.

Raelle’s tongue followed a long arc, causing Scylla to arch her back in response as she rose up to meet her. 

Scylla’s breath became more rapid as Raelle’s tongue worked. She gently sucked on her clit, causing Scylla to tremble as her orgasm grew.

Scylla gripped Raelle’s hair, much as she had during the Reel, as her orgasm rocked through her and she made sure everyone nearby could hear her as she cried out.

Raelle slowed when she felt Scylla’s orgasm finish and she crawled her way back up, replacing her mouth with her hand.

Scylla kissed her fiercely when she was in range, licking and sucking at her chin to clean her off. 

Her breathing quickened once again as Raelle’s fingers began their exploration anew.

Desperate to touch her too, Scylla fumbled at the waistband of Raelle’s pants, slipping her hand in so that she could make Raelle feel the same things she was feeling.

A moan escaped her when her fingers found Raelle wet and swollen. She slipped them in and marveled at the sounds that came out of Raelle as her fingers began to match the pace the blonde had set.

Scylla felt her orgasm begin to build anew, but held back to allow Raelle to catch up.

It didn’t take long.

When Scylla felt Raelle begin to clench around her fingers, she allowed herself to release her own orgasm so that they came together.

Raelle tried her damnedest to keep quiet, but the orgasm rocking through her body made her cry out breathlessly.

Raelle collapsed down onto Scylla, her breathing ragged.

Scylla kissed her temple gently, reveling in the full weight of Raelle on top of her.

“Pretty sure everyone around here heard that,” she whispered.

Raelle chuckled. “At this point, I don’t give a fuck,” she said.

Scylla wrapped her arms around Raelle, dragging her nails up and down her back.

Raelle shivered.

Scylla nuzzled closer to Raelle’s ear. 

“Good,” she said. “Because I’m not finished with you yet.”

The next morning, Raelle walked back to the dorms with Tally and Abigail.

Tally shamelessly showed off her now shiny witch’s mark.

“Do you like my hair like this?” Tally asked Abigail.

Abigail barked a laugh. “I’m ignoring you.”

“Rae? What do you think?”

“Ah, I’m sorry. I can’t really tell because I’m too blinded by the shiny mark on your _neck_!” Raelle said.

Tally giggled like a school girl. “Oh! Oh no! Is it-Is it visible?”

“Do you see what you’ve done? Don’t feed the ‘I’ve finally had sex!’ monster,” Abigail chided.

Tally threw an arm around each of them, causing Raelle to hiss at the contact.

Abigail cocked her head to the side.

“What’s wrong? Is it your headache?” Tally asked in concern.

“No. Actually, that’s completely gone. It’s my back.”

“What’s wrong with your back?”

Tally lifted up Raelle’s shirt to find numerous red and angry scratch marks criss crossing up and down her skin.

“Oh. My. Goddess. Are those from Scylla?!” Tally squealed.

Abigail poked her head over Tally’s shoulder to see what she was referring to.

“So that must be from when I heard her shout, ‘Goddess, Raelle!’ to the heavens,” she said.

“What!?” Tally said.

“Oh. You didn’t hear?”

Raelle fought to keep her now burning face a normal color.

“Wait,” Tally stopped walking a moment. “So, does that mean _Scylla_ has gotten to see how shiny your mark is? But not _us_?”

“Goddess, Tal,” Raelle said, shaking her head.

Abigail snorted in laughter.

Tally inhaled deeply. “Beltane,” she said.

“Beltane,” Abigail agreed and they continued back to the dorms.


End file.
